


Edge of Insanity

by PaperKnights



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKnights/pseuds/PaperKnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what did it matter? He was doomed anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Insanity

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Verloren, Ayanami

Secondary Character(s) - Hyuuga, Eve

Summary : But what did it matter? He was doomed anyway.

\---

**Red.**

It misted the air, those pitiful bodies falling to the ground, crumbling into dust.

**Where... Where are you?!**

As his scythe passed through another soul, a stray thought entered his mind, and he stopped momentarily. Why was he doing this? Why was he here?

But then... it didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

**Your soul! Where is it?!**

The screams of the dying did little to soothe the ache in his soul, the darkness creeping through his mind. His mind was torn and wrecked, reason and logic... far beyond his reach.

In some, tiny part of his mind, he wanted to stop. This... wasn't right. But then, it didn't matter. Not any more. Not any more.

**I'll devour every soul in this realm to find you!**

A spray of blood filled the air, and he grinned almost manically. He had abandoned reason all too willingly. This haze of rage muted any other thoughts or emotions, and he revelled in this sudden feeling of power.

But still... somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew this was wrong. That this wasn't what he wanted. What she wanted.

But what did it matter? He was doomed anyway.

**Your soul! Give me your soul**!

Ayanami jerked awake, cold sweat beading his brow as his shaking hands pushed himself upright into a half sitting position. Slumping against the bedpost, the boy held trembling fingers to his forehead, his eyes closing as he tried to calm his thumping heart.

He was restless again. Ayanami could feel him, pressing for control, his insanity starting to break through Ayanami's hardest defenses.

His teeth gritted, the boy pushed the vying entity back, quashing down all of his fear as he tried to reinforce the barriers around his mind.

It was no use, he knew. In the end, it was a battle for control that he could not win. He was stood on the edge of a knife, and at any moment, he could fall to his doom.

Minutes passed, and slowly, the dark pressure subsided, and Ayanami drew in a soft, shuddering breath. Calming himself, the boy closed his eyes, too tired to pull up his usual emotionless mask.

Slumping back onto his bed, sheets in disarray, the teen unconsciously curled up on his side, trying to sleep, yet fearful at the same time of what would happen if he did.

And as the boy unwillingly drifted off into the encroaching darkness, blue eyes narrowed in concern below. Biting his lip, a dark-haired teen turned in his bed, mentally noting to get a vial of sleeping tablets for his restless bunkmate tomorrow.

\---

Finished : 14/08/12

Edited : --/--/--

\---

A/N : Hehe... the last paragraph at the end was something I hadn't planned, it just came out when I was typing. It just makes me think about the similarity between Mikage and Teito, and Hyuuga and Ayanami. Of course, we've removed Hakuren and Yukikaze from the picture. Remember 'One Day I Saw The Sky'?


End file.
